clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Dark Hog
Strategy *Against a splash unit if timed correctly you can surround the splash troops with goblins and the splash troop will not be able to splash all 3 goblins at once. **However, this does not work on certain splash units like Valkyrie or Bomber. *When using the Dark Prince on defense make sure he is at least 4 tiles away from the enemy troops this will give him enough space to set up his charge attack. *When facing against Inferno cards wait for 4 seconds until you use Zap on them. *When your opponent places a high cost troop like a Giant or Golem at the back of the arena quickly rush the other side with a Hog Rider or Dark Prince. *If you are using the Dark Prince to counter cards like Elite Barbarians you can use goblins to distract the Elite Barbarians this will allow the Dark Prince to counter the Elite Barbarians and have enough health left for a counter push. *The Electro Wizard's placement depends on the situations. His spawn damage might be useful against troops with low health but against mini tanks, the Electro Wizard should be placed at a distance. *The Mega Minion's health, dps, and speed mean that you should only use the Mega Minion on defense. However, if the opportunity is there you can set up a counter attack with your Mega Minion. *Only use Fireball to damage the crown tower if the crown tower health is 600 or below. Substitution Hog Rider: None Dark Prince: None Fireball: Poison Zap: None Inferno Tower: Inferno Dragon Electro Wizard: None Mega Minion: Minions Goblins: Goblin Gang or Guards Deck archetype matchups Beatdown decks Lavaloon: This deck is mediocre against Lavaloon as even though you have counters against the Lavaloon combo such as Inferno Tower and Electro Wizard both of them are vulnerable to spells. Try to distant the Inferno Tower from your Anti-Air troops so they will be less vulnerable to splash. You can also make sure the Lavaloon combo never happens by pressuring the opponent to spend elixir by sending a Hog Rider or Dark Prince on the other side. 5/10 Three Musketeers: This deck is good against Three Musketeers as Fireball is the hard counter to the Three Musketeers but usually a good Three Musketeers user will split their Three Musketeers so use your Dark Prince to take out the single Musketeer while you use Fireball on the 2 Musketeers. However since most of the time the Three Musketeers are backed up by mini tanks if you can't counter the 2 Musketeers with only a fireball you can either zap them out use the Electro Wizard's Spawn damage depending on the threat of the mini tank. 7/10 P.E.K.K.A: If you can pressure and cycle your Hog rider at an effective pace then P.E.K.K.A decks shouldn't be too hard to handle. Unlike most tanks sometimes the P.E.K.K.A can be used to immediately counter a Hog push and counter attack. The Inferno Tower can easily melt the P.E.K.K.A while the Electro Wizard's stun can constantly stun and slow down the P.E.K.K.A. However when you see your opponent place their P.E.K.K.A behind their king tower you can pressure them to spend elixir by quickly rushing the other side with a Hog Rider push. 7/10 Golem: This deck is good against Golem decks as the Inferno Tower can quickly melt the Golem while when a Golem user is building up for a push you can quickly pressure the other side with a Hog Rider. However, there are some situations where a Golem user will simply ignore your push in order to go for a 3 crown and if that is the case then use your Inferno Tower to pull the Golem away while you use your Fireball to cripple the support units and then use your defensive cards to clean up the supports. 7/10 Giant: This deck is good against Giant decks as they function similar to Golem decks. Since the Giant is cheaper than the Golem the Giant can be backed up by more support troops or can be dropped at the bridge. But normally what normally counters a Golem deck should be used against a Giant deck. 8/10 Siege Decks Mortar: This deck is not that good against Mortar decks as most people that runs Mortar also runs cards that can counter cards that can easily counter the Mortar such as the Hog Rider and Inferno Tower. When facing a Mortar deck first you need to see what cards do they use to counter your Mortar counters. 5/10 X-Bow: This deck is not that good against X-Bow decks since this deck doesn't have a strong counter to the X-Bow as card like Inferno Tower, Dark Prince and Hog Rider can easily be countered. Even though the X-Bow is played similarly to a mortar deck an X-Bow is actually harder to counter due to it's higher health and dps. Try to at least get a draw if you have no way of countering the X-Bow without taking heavy damage. 4/10 Bait Decks Zap Bait: This deck is decent against Zap Bait as Zap and Dak Prince can deal with the majority of the swarms however unless you have very good reaction speed with your goblins or have an overlevel Zap it's going to be difficult to counter the Goblin barrel. Try to land more damage onto your opponent's tower than the Goblin Barrel can the Dark Prince is great at handling most swarms. Log Bait: Cycle decks Hog Cycle: Bridge Spam: Miner Cycle: Control Decks Graveyard Poison: Splashyard: Royal Giant Furnace: Miner Poison: